


Victory Day

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, cameo from Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Heading home from New Rome, Hylla is in need of a bit of comfort. Kinzie is there and ready to provide it.
Relationships: Kinzie (Percy Jackson)/Hylla Ramírez–Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Victory Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Reyna came to see her sister off. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

Hylla shook her head. "No, Rey. I've been away from my territory long enough. Beating Otrera wasn't enough. I must stay and perform a queen's duties if no others are to challenge me." She pulled the praetor into a hug. "But, gods, it was good to see you again." She pulled at her own fingers after they separated. "Uh, your ring… Percy and the others gave it to me as a sign of good will, but I guess I don't really need it anymore…"

"Nonsense." Reyna pushed Hylla's hands down. "Don't even think of returning it to me. You're my sister—I want you to have it, to keep it."

"All right," Hylla said without further protest. She motioned for Kinzie to join her, and she nodded to Reyna. "I'll see you another time, Reyna. Goodbye," Hylla added with a small, sad smile.

"Goodbye, Hylla—I love you, too, sis," Reyna rushed, and she turned and fled, hiding her red cheeks. Kinzie guessed that Reyna wasn't accustomed to displays of affection.

Hylla confirmed this suspicion when she chuckled and began walking. "I'm glad our paths crossed, here at Camp Jupiter. She's doing well."

Kinzie eyed Hylla with a side-long glance. It was just the two of them, since the queen had ordered the rest of the Amazons home after the battle with Polybotes. Only Hylla and Kinzie had delayed, because Hylla had wanted to repay an old debt and provide testimony for Percy Jackson's character to the Senate, of which she'd done a splendid job. At least, in Kinzie's opinion. "She's a strong leader, just like her sister, ma'am."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "It's just us, Kinz. Please don't call me that. We're friends." Hylla took a breath. "But…yeah. I guess she is a lot like me." Hylla's dark eyes grew sad. "She leads despite opposition. She sacrifices herself for her friends. She even has a hard time showing her affection." She sighed.

"Hey." Kinzie slipped her arm around Hylla's waist, pulling her into half a hug. "It's okay, Hylla. She's safe, there, at Camp Jupiter." She frowned and kissed her queen's temple, now that they were well outside New Rome's boundary and away from any prying eyes.

Hylla bit her lip, but the quiet tears of relief came anyway as they slowed to a halt. "I'm so glad she's safe…!"

Kinzie nodded, gently pecked Hylla on the lips, and rested her forehead against Hylla's. "I'm glad _we're_ safe, too, Hyl."

The Amazon queen nodded, and her tears cleared up shortly after they resumed their trek. After walking a while in silence, Hylla asked, "So, when you offered to be Jackson's new girlfriend…?"

Kinzie laughed. "I knew you would listen in somehow, so I couldn't resist making you jealous." Another kiss, and Hylla was better again.

**Author's Note:**

> X3 Okay, so I wrote Hylla with Hercules recently, but this pairing makes a lot of sense. :O Merlin, they're so…cute. -w- This got rather fluffy on me, but I don't mind. I also liked answering that moment with Kinzie and Percy—wouldn't it be awesome if she really had said that only to make Hylla jealous? ;] If you'd prefer to see Hylla with Hercules, then read my fic for them, "[an ounce of aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352951)." Though I plan to write more both for Hyllercules and Hyllinzie! ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2019 note: It's been 7 yrs, and I confess I've not checked to see if there's more Hyllinzie content on or off FFN. :O But I do want more of them! I rly loved meeting Kinzie—such a fun charrie. And I love Bellona's daughters a lot, too~ -w- Barely anything to edit here, but I hope to write them more some time.


End file.
